


Missing: One Important Piece of Clothing

by Fantasorie



Category: Perry Mason (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle XIII Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasorie/pseuds/Fantasorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry discovers just what it is that's missing from Miss Street's usual office attire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing: One Important Piece of Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Porn Battle Thirteen Amnesty. I wasn't able to get it finished before the deadline.
> 
> The prompts were, Perry Mason, Perry Mason/Della Street, after-hours.

 

Perry growled. Now he knew what was missing. He’d known Della was missing something the first time she’d bent over her desk when they’d opened the office this morning. And he’d tried to figure out just what it was every time she’d bent over since then. But not until this moment, when she was bent over putting books away in their proper places on the shelves in the law library, did he finally figure out just what that missing something was.  
  
“Della Street!” he growled, startling her. When she started to move, he lowered his voice. “Don’t move,” he ordered.  
  
Della knew that tone of voice and looked at him, trying very hard to look innocent. “Perry?” she questioned.  
  
Perry narrowed his eyes. The little minx. “Don’t play innocent with me.”  
  
“Why, Chief, you wound me. I am innocent,” she countered coyly.  
  
Storming over to her, Perry let his hand drift over the curve of her perfectly shaped ass. “Did you forget something this morning?”  
  
Resting her elbow on the shelf, she lifted a finger to her chin, pretending to think. “Hmm, let me see. Blouse, skirt, stockings, bra, slip, shoes,” she ticked off a list. “No, I don’t think so.”  
  
Feeling himself grow hard at the teasing glint in her eyes and knowledge that she’d been without underwear all day, he swallowed as he moved his hand to the zipper of her skirt, thankful once again that she was willing to stay after-hours when everyone else had gone home. “I think you left something off that list. Something,” he licked his lips when the material pooled at her feet. “Something very important.”  
  
She glanced down at her bare ass then back up at him. “Oh, that?” she murmured as if it were an every day occurrence. “Something wrong with the way I’m dressed?”  
  
“Damn it, Della,” he growled as he let his hand drift downward, groaning when he found her wet and hot. His arousal going up a notch, Perry hurriedly freed himself from the confines of his pants and briefs, moving to brush his cock against her.  
  
“Perry,” she hissed his name as she gripped the shelves in front of her. He was long, hard, and thick against her as she pushed back toward him. “Well stop teasing!” she growled at him when he pulled away.  
  
“I think I deserve the chance to tease you since you’ve been teasing me all day,” he informed her as he drug a finger down her swollen lips, brushing against her clit then pulling away. Grinning when she turned and glared at him over her shoulder, he winked before dipping his finger inside her, curling and uncurling.  
  
“Perry!” she cried out as she bucked against his hand. Her head fell forward and she spread her legs further apart, stepping out of her skirt and kicking at it in frustration when he pulled away again.  
  
Pulling her up, Perry jerked her sweater over her head, quickly undoing the clasp of her bra and tossing the garment somewhere behind them. “Much better,” he murmured, turning her to face him then dipped his head, his teeth nipping at a pebbled nipple.  
  
“Oh,” she whimpered, her fingers tangled in his hair, her legs trembling.  
  
Standing up, Perry looked down at her, smiling when her fingers made quick work of his tie and the buttons of his shirt. Helping her, his jacket, shirt and tie were tossed aside before he grabbed her, pushing her back against the wall. “Talk to me, Della,” he whispered.  
  
“Perry,” she whispered, shaking her head.  
  
“It’s just us. Talk to me.”  
  
Legs trembling, pussy wet and ready, she looked up at him and licked her lips before whispering, “Fuck me.”  
  
“Damn,” he groaned as he lifted her, thrusting forward, his cock slamming home and bumping her back against the wall.  
  
“Say it, Perry,” she coaxed.  
  
Holding her dark gaze, he thrust forward again when her legs wrapped tightly around him. “Hot, wet, tight pussy.”  
  
Her fingernails dug into his shoulders. “Yes,” she panted as she met his movements with counter moves. “Say it again.”  
  
“Pussy…tight, so tight,” he grunted then bit her shoulder. “Tell me.”  
  
Letting her head fall back and bump against the wall. “Harder. Fuck me harder with that big cock,” she commanded and held on as he gave in, their teasing and dirty talk turning them both into hot aching masses of arousal.  
  
Surging up and into her at a wild pace, Perry let his control go. Biting the side of her breast, he growled low as he came, her fingernails scratching his back as she raked them up and down, her own orgasm making her wild in his arms.  
  
Panting and gasping, Della caressed his damp hair, smiling in satisfaction when he pulled from her, her legs sliding to the floor. “Mmm,” she hummed when he kissed her.  
  
“I love hearing dirty words coming out of that mouth, but I think we’re going to have to find some new words,” he commented, his forehead resting against hers.  
  
She chuckled, “I like the ones we use just fine.”  
  
Perry grinned stupidly at her. “They do seem to do the trick.”  
  
She shrugged. “My not wearing panties did the trick.”  
  
“Well, that too.”


End file.
